BOA Editions
BOA Editions, Ltd. is an American independent, non-profit literary publishing company located in Rochester, New York, and publishing poetry, fiction, and nonfiction. Mission The press's mission statement: "BOA Editions, Ltd., a not-for-profit publisher of poetry and other literary works, fosters readership and appreciation of contemporary literature. By identifying, cultivating, and publishing both new and established poets and selecting authors of unique literary talent, BOA brings high quality literature to the public."BOA Editions, Ltd. > About BOA History BOA Editions was founded in 1976 by the late poet, editor, and translator, A. Poulin, Jr.A.A. Poulin, Jr., Encyclopædia Britannica, Web, Nov. 19, 2012. Notable authors include Li-Young Lee, Lucille Clifton, W.D. Snodgrass, Naomi Shihab Nye, Brigit Pegeen Kelly, G.C. Waldrep, Katy Lederer, Carolyn Kizer, Russell Edson, Karen Volkman, Sean Thomas Dougherty, Kazim Ali, Deena Linett, Michael Waters, and Wyn Cooper.[http://www.pw.org/content/boa_editions_ltd ''Poets & Writers Directory Listing: BOA Editions, Ltd.] Authors have been recipients of the Pulitzer Prize,The Pulitzer Prizes - Poetry - Past Winners National Book Award,The National Book Foundation > National Book Awards: 2000 > Poetry Ruth Lilly Poetry Prize, Lannan Literary Award, Shelley Memorial Award, Guggenheim Fellowships, NEA fellowships, and many other awards and honors. BOA Editions titles have been reviewed in The New York Times,[http://www.nytimes.com/2006/09/03/books/review/Leithauser.t.html?_r=1 The New York Times Sunday Book Review > The Peaks of Occult, Calm Passion By Brad Leithauser > September 3, 2006 Review of Not for Specialists: New & Selected Poems > By W.D. Snodgrass''] Publishers Weekly,[http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6501524.html Publishers Weekly > Fiction Reviews: Week of 19 November 2007 - Poetry] Library Journal, and other venues. The press has received grants from Literature Program of the New York State Council on the Arts; the Literature Program of the National Endowment for the Arts;NEA 2008 Grant Awards: Access to Artistic Excellence - Literature the Sonia Raiziss Giop Charitable Foundation; the Lannan Foundation;Lannan Foundation - BOA Editions the Mary S. Mulligan Charitable Trust; the County of Monroe, NY; the Rochester Area Community Foundation; the Ames-Amzalak Memorial Trust in memory of Henry Ames, Semon Amzalak and Dan Amzalak; and the Steeple-Jack Fund.BOA Editions, Ltd. > About BOA Awards given by BOA Editions include the A. Poulin, Jr. Prize, for a poet's first collection of poetry.BOA Editions, Ltd. > A. Poulin, Jr. Prize See also * List of American book publishers References * BOA Editions, Ltd. > About BOA * Academy of American Poets > National Poetry Month Sponsors > BOA Editions Notes External links * BOA Editions Official Website. * [http://www.pw.org/content/boa_editions_ltd Poets & Writers Directory Listing: BOA Editions, Ltd.] * Council of Literary Magazines and Small Presses > Directory of Member Publishers * Consortium Book Sales & Distribution > BOA Editions, Ltd. Publisher Page * BOA Editions, Ltd. > Videos: BOA Author Readings * [http://www.rochester.edu/news/show.php?id=2232 University of Rochester: News > University of Rochester Acquires Recent Archive of BOA Editions > August 23, 2005] * [http://www.pw.org/content/small_press_points_11 Poets & Writers > Small Press Points > By Kevin Larimer > May 1, 2006] Category:American publishers Category:Publishing companies established in 1976 Category:Culture of Rochester, New York Category:Non-profit organizations based in New York Category:Book publishing companies based in New York